Shadow of the Sand Village
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: She marks the Kazekage as her own. She roams the streets, protecting the village from the shadows. Her only rules, don't hurt any one, don't touch Gaara. But when the Kazekage is to be married, what will happen to his little bride? T for cussing and blood and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I stood back in the shadows, just out of his field of vision. Silently I watched as his head started to fall. A smile crept onto my lips as the pen fell from his hand and his head fell onto his arms. His breathing became deep and even, he was finally asleep. I came forward and keeled next to him, studying his face. The pail skin, dark marks around his eyes, and the mark on his forehead. Love. He was beautiful. Not to mention he smelled wonderful. It was intoxicating, his sent.

I jumped as he moved in his sleep. It was difficult, not tearing his neck open and taking all of his blood. But he was a once in a lifetime chance, I could not wast it. Gently, I moved the fabric of his robes from his skin. Just as I was about to lean down, his eyes opened. I froze in place, not sure what to do. Then I jumped back. Sand had come at me from the side, narrowly missing my face. I smiled. Looks like we've got a fighter. He sat up, no emotion on his face. "Who are you?" he asked, standing.

I straitened and tilted my head to the side. Sand had started to curl up my legs and he moved closer to me. My eyes widened and I tried to pull my legs free of the sand traveling farther up my body. He was close to me. Just a little closer and I could bite him. I leaned back and put false fear in my eyes. He took one last step forward. "I'll ask once more. Who are you?" he said, bringing the smile back to my face. "Your new master" I said, lunging at him. His eyes widened as I grabbed him.

I didn't wait, instantly, I sunk my fangs into his soft skin. He gasped and stiffened, not expecting this. One of my arms went around his back and my other hand grabbed a hand full of hair. I moved his head so I could feed better. He started to relax after a moment and his hands rested on my back. A low moan escaped my throat as his blood filled my mouth. It was better then I thought it would be. Better then anything I would have ever thought of. The sand left my body and fell limp on the floor as he started loosing strength.

Then his door opened. "Hey Gaara- WHAT THE HELL!?" It was a man with lines pf purple covering his face. My eyes narrowed as he saw us. Then he seemed to get angry and he ran at me. I ripped my lips from his skin and hissed at the new man. He stopped as my victim fell to the floor. I dashed past him and ran down the halls with inhuman speed. Before they could even blink, I was hanging off the side of the building, watching them through a window. The man with the make up keeled next to him. I grinned as he picked him up and ran out the door.

"Gaara..." I muttered, liking the way it rolled off my tongue. Licking the rest of his blood from my lips, I jumped down and landed silently on the sand. I started walking slowly to the entrance of the village, passing ninja on the way there. They where all running to the place where I found Gaara. I over head them talking as they ran. "The Kazekage has been attacked!" One said. I stopped. The Kazekage? Is that who my little Gaara was? "We'll have to play again sometime..." I whispered, smiling back at the village.

With that, I ran off into the night, leaving the sand far behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Months Later**

* * *

I slowly walked through the sand village. There was a full moon out tonight. I smiled up at the sky and thought about the last time I was here. I was making my way to where I first saw Gaara. A small park that was never really used any more. I sat on the swing I was at when I saw him. I remember seeing him, he had been talking to a child. She had been crying and alone when he showed up. He had led her home then when to his office. I know because that's when I started following him.

I swung silently back and forth, thinking about Gaara. The reason I had come back was because I heard he was to be married. A princess named Mimi was to be his bride. But when I bit him six months ago, I marked him as mine. She didn't realize that. So here I was, to make sure she stayed away. I sat on the swing, staring at the ground with the hood of my cloak up for a wile. Then I felt it. Him. Gaara. He was close. He was watching me. I didn't move, waiting for him to do something. Then he appeared in front of me. I acted surprised and looked up at him with an innocent face.

"Oh! H-hello Lord Kazekage..." I said, bowing my head to him. I made myself sound young and scared so he would act gentle. And it worked. "Are you okay?" he asked, keeling in front of me. I made fake tears come to my eyes and looked away from him. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. I let a tear fall down my cheek and let a sob escape my lips. "It's nothing. You don't need to bother yourself with me Lord Kazekage..." I whispered. "It's my job to help the villagers" he said.

I stood and turned away from him. "I'm not from this village...I was...banished...from mine..." I said. This was the truth. It was the reason I was here. Some one had found out about me marking the Kazekage and told my father. They had banished me. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked at the ground. "What village?" he asked. He was behind me, I could tell from his voice and our bond. I just shook my head. He moved in front of me and made me look at him again. "You can tell me. I wont judge you on your past." he said gently.

I looked at him for a moment, tears rolling down my cheeks. Another sob escaped my mouth. He very slowly put his arms around me. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" he said softly. I slowly put my arms around him and smiled. It had worked. I buried my face in his neck and started sobbing. He shushed me and stroked my hair. I grinned, to easy. His smell was stronger then before. Almost to much for me to bare. I took a deep breath and relaxed. Very slowly, I opened my mouth and let my fangs graze his skin. He stiffened. "You..." he whispered.

I gave a low chuckle and held him closer. I felt sand start traveling up my body again. "Don't you remember last time?" I asked, licking his neck. He didn't move, or speak. But the sand stopped moving up my legs. I kissed the spot where I had bit him last time. "The reason I am here, is because I heard about Princess Mimi. She doesn't understand that when I bit you before, I marked you as mine. I do not like it when people try and take what is mine" I whispered. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

I grinned and sunk my fangs into his skin once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I let go of Gaara and he fell to the ground. He was still alive, just weak. I keeled next to him, dizzy from his blood. His eyes opened a little bit. Moving some hair from his face, I smiled at him. He blinked at me then closed his eyes and fell sleep. I lifted him up and started walking him to his building. I set him in front of the doors so he could be seen and I knocked on the doors. The girl at the desk looked up, saw Gaara and gasped. She dashed out side. I had hidden above the door in the shadows. "Lord Kazekage!" she cried, keeling next to him. He groaned but did not wake. The girl ran inside. "Lady Temari! Lord Kankuro!" she screamed.

I came down next to Gaara for a moment and stroked his cheek. "I will be watching" then I ran off into the night.

* * *

The next night, I was walking along the road when I heard muffled cries. I moved to the opening of an ally and saw a man starting to strip a woman. She was fighting back, but she wasn't doing much. I ran forward and grabbed the man by the back of his neck. I threw him against a wall and turned back to the woman. Tears ran down her face as she thanked me over and over again. "It's okay. Listen, you need to go home. No one is going to hurt you again" I said. She nodded and ran off.

I then turned to the man. He was glaring at me from the ground. "You little bitch" he growled, standing. "You shouldn't hurt people. Not wile I'm around" I said, no emotion in my voice. "What are you going to do about it!? You cost me my prize, so now your mine!" he ran forward, attempting to grab me. But I grabbed him by the neck. "Do not try to do this again. If you do, I will find you. And I will kill you" I said, throwing him away from me. His back was to me, so I melted back into the shadows, hidden from his eyes. He turned with a snarl on his face but looked surprised not to see me.

"What the hell..." he whispered. I gave a low hiss and his eyes widened. He ran off and I smiled to my self. I would have to stay here for a wile. Jumping onto a roof, I ran through the village till I found some one I could feed from. It was a young man. He was sleep and would feel nothing, only a bit dizzy when we woke. I rolled him onto his back and grabbed his wrist. Very softly, I bit into his vein. He cringed in his sleep but did not wake. When I was done, I licked the rest of the blood away and set his arm down next to him.

I left his house and as I was, I heard a struggle. Jumping down and looking around a corner, right there in the middle of the street. There was an old man being chased by three large young guys. Then the old man tripped. The three guys stood over him with angry looks on there faces. "What did we tell you about paying protection old man?" the one in the middle asked. I growled low, catching the attention of the one on the left. "Hey did you hear that?" he asked. "It's just a dog or something" he said, turning back to the old man.

"Please, my store is only a little behind, I can get you the money, just give me another day!" the old man cried. "To late for that old man!" the middle one yelled, about to swing down with a large wooden plank. Oh hell no. I moved forward and grabbed the old man by the arm, pulling him behind me. The plank hit the ground where the man used to be and the three guys looked up at me. There faces where angry as first, then they all held smirks. "Look at that, little girl thinks she can take us down" the one on the right said with a chuckle.

"You should get out of here miss, you don't need to get hurt for something I have done wrong" the old man said, grabbing my arm. "You've done nothing wrong. These three are the ones that have done wrong" I said, turning back to them. They all laughed, a loud and annoying sound. My eyes narrowed. I turned to the old man. "Go hide for now. I cant have you getting in the way" I said. He nodded shakily and ran behind a corner, peeking out to watch. I turned back to the men, pissed.

"Come on now, you wouldn't want to get hurt" the middle one said, moving forward. "Your kinda cute, maybe you will have some use" he grabbed my arm. I smiled and grabbed his wist. I twisted it and there was a terrible cracking sound. His arm had broken. He cried out and fell back. The other two ran forward. I grabbed one and ripped his throat out with my nails. The other one got splattered with blood and he fell back, screaming. I dropped the body of the dead one and turned to the other two. "Go, tell your boss. No one pays protection any more. I find out they do, I kill another one. And another one and another one, till you get the point!" they both nodded and ran away.

I turned back to the old man who was watching me with wide eyes. "Don't worry, they wont bother you again. If they do, I'll make sure they don't. Go home" I turned away. "Wait! What's your name? I have to tell some one who saved me" he said. I smiled.

"Shadow"


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara sat at his desk, a hand to his neck. Why had she brought him back? It had been two days since he saw her. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. "Enter" he said. "Gaara, I need to tell you something" It was Temari. "Yes?" he asked. "Well first, a man came into the hospital today for waking up with dizziness and strange marks on his wrist. They where just like the ones on your neck. Also an old man came in last night, saying that Shadow had saved him. We tried to calm him down, but he kept saying that a woman named Shadow saved him. Then he just left" she said.

Gaara watched her for a moment. A man with marks like his? Only on his wrist. "Is there a reason for the dizziness?" he asked. "Blood loss" she said, looking down at her papers. Gaara's breath caught in his throat. "We got a few details from the old man. He said she was cloaked and that she ripped a mans throat out with her hands. And the body of a man wanted for mugging and murder has been found...his throat ripped out" she said, glancing up at him. "Looks like this...Shadow...is going to be staying for a wile" he said, rubbing his neck where she bit him.

* * *

I sat up, the sun had just gone down. People where still wondering the streets, on there way home for the night. I stood up and watched the people walk by. There was one small person that was standing alone. A young girl. I dropped down to the ground with out a sound and got a closer look. She seemed to be only four years old. I moved forward, catching her attention. She turned and tears started flowing down her face. I smiled. "Now, now little one, let's not cry" I said softly. She sobbed and ran to me. I was shocked as she wrapped her small arms around my leg.

No child has ever gotten this close to me, never in my old village. But when she looked up at me with her large blue eyes, I smiled softly at her. I keeled down to her. "Do you know where your home is?" I asked gently. She slowly shook her head. I wiped her tears away. "Well come on, I'll help you find it" I grabbed her hand and started leading her through the streets. I knew from her smell, that her mother was out in the village. She was farther away than she should be and she was moving in the wrong direction.

She was moving fast. I looked down at the little girl. "Little one" she looked up at me with her large eyes. I leaned down and picked her up. "Close your eyes. When you open them, we'll find your mommy. It's a magic trick" she smiled and she nodded. "Okay close your eyes now" she closed her eyes and put her face in my shoulder. I used my speed to come up behind the frantic woman. "Open your eyes little one" she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her mother. I set her down. "My name is Shadow. Just call for me if your ever in trouble" she nodded and ran over to her mother.

I pulled back and jumped onto the roof. I started running when I smelled him. Gaara. He was close by. I stopped and looked around, trying to pinpoint his location. He was up. I looked up and saw him on the roof of the Kazekage tower. He was looking out over the village, it seemed like he was looking for someone. Was it me? Was I the one he wanted to find? I slowly walked forward a bit, keeping my eyes on him. But something assaulted my ears, making me turn from him. It was a scream. I jumped down and ran to the sound. There. It was the man from before. The first one I threatened. He was at it again.

I hissed and he turned, his eyes widening when he saw me. "You!" he yelled, releasing the woman. She grabbed her shirt and ran to the end of the ally and curled into a little ball. Sobs filled the air as he moved forward and pulled out a knife. I didn't move as he came closer. "This time, I'm gonna kill you!" he said, running at me. I grabbed his arm as came into range. I twisted it behind his back. "What did I tell you the first time!?" I growled. I spun him around and snapped his neck. He fell the the ground, dead.

I turned to look at the woman and saw she was watching me with a look of fear. Slowly, I moved forward. She cringed away and I held up my hands. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you. Nether am I." I said gently, getting her to calm down a bit. I keeled next to her. "Come on" she slid her shirt over her head and followed me from the ally. I looked up and Gaara was gone. "Lead me to your house" she nodded and started walking. I put an arm around her and walked slowly down the road.

When we got to her house, a man ran out. He had long brown hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail. She ran forward with a sob, leaving me standing alone. "I'm so glad your okay!" He said. She turned back to me. "What is your name?" she asked softly. "Shadow" then I ran off into the darkness. I went back to the ally, but the body was gone. I looked around. Then it hit me again. The smell. I took a deep breath and turned around.

Gaara was standing there, glaring at me. "Why do you think that you can just go around killing people?" he asked. "There bad people" I said blankly. "They are still people. They are lives that you have taken" he said, taking a step forward. "They don't matter to me. You know when I bit you the second time? When I told you I was banished from my village? That was the truth. My village? The _Blood _Village" I said. His eyes widened. That village is made up of assassins. I was one of them, but after Gaara...well you know the rest.

But this village was known for it's strange thirst. People that wondered into that Village didn't come out unchanged or didn't come out at all. "Your...that would explain a lot" he said, glancing at the ground. I didn't say anything. He looked at me and stepped forward again. I hissed at him. "Don't come any closer unless you want to be bitten again!" I yelled, jumping onto a roof and running away. I loved feeding from him, but if I feed from him to much, he'll start to want it. That is never good for the victim.

Or for me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking back to my hiding place, counting the seconds before the sun comes up. I had twenty minuets. My hiding place was an abandoned shed on top of a hotel. It used to be storage and now only held a mat for me to sleep on. I jumped up and opened the door. After locking it, I turned to my make shift room. "I really wish I could sleep some where...better..." I muttered. But at least I had a place to rest my head. So I rested my head and closed my eyes, sleep capturing me as the sun rose.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. "Thanks for letting us visit Gaara!" I heard. Quickly, I stood, unlocked the door, and ran to the edge of the building. There, walking behind Gaara, was a blond guy, a girl with pink (?) hair , and a guy with black hair. The blond one had on an orange and black jump suit looking thing. The black haired guy had on a half shirt with one long sleeve and black pants. He had a small bag on his back. The girl had on pink and black clothes with medic ninja boots. The black haired guy stopped for a moment and looked around. He must feel my eyes on him. Silently, I dropped down into an ally.

"Sai?" the girl had stopped and turned to face him. Gaara and the other one stopped as well. "Coming" Sai said. They all started walking again. I leaned against the wall, where they would be able to see me with crossed arms. Sai turned again and saw me. I gave him a small wave and he stopped again. This time the girl turned as well and saw me. "Hey Gaara?" she asked. He turned and sighed. "Not now..." he muttered. I let out a small chuckle. "Who is that Gaara?" the blond one asked. "That's Shadow. She's been haunting the village lately, killing rapists and gang members." he said, making them all stare at me. I used my speed to stand behind Gaara. "Haunting?" I whispered, making him turn quickly.

But I was already back in a different ally. "Where did she go!?" the blond asked. He turned and looked around. I grinned and showed up behind him. I lightly nipped his ear and he jerked. I was already out of range when he turned. He put a hand to his ear. "What the hell?" he whispered. "What did she do?" Gaara asked. "She bit my ear" he said, a light pink color coming to his cheeks. I then showed up behind Sai. He was focused on Naruto as I licked his neck and let one of my hands lightly run across his lower back.

He spun around and I didn't bother disappearing. He gasped and fell back, falling into the sand. They all turned. The blond and pink one ran forward. The girl came at me with her fist and the blond went over to Sai. I jumped back as her fist left a large crater in the ground. "That looks like fun..." I said, giggling slightly. I then turned my eyes on Sai. "I'll see you later." I said, jumping onto the roof and hiding in the shadows. Sai just watched where I had vanished at, his eyes wide. The blond one glared, as did the pink one. Gaara just stared at the ground. "What the hell was that about!?" the blond one asked.

Gaara sighed. "She likes...playing...with people" he said, making Sai look at him. "Playing?" the pink one asked. "It's complicated" Gaara muttered. He didn't seem to like what I had done to Sai.

I'll keep that in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

I was busy last night. I had to kill another gang member because they didn't listen to me, a mugger, and 2 robbers. Tonight when I awoke, I heard more voices. "Where is the Kazekage now?" an older man asked. I walked over and looked down the road. There. A girl. Surrounded my ninja, Temari walked next to her. "He is in his office, he is always staying up late doing paperwork" she said. On the other side of the girl was an older man, around his early fifties, late forties. He must have been the one to ask the question. The girl between them had long, curly blond hair and large light blue eyes.

She was wearing a dress. It was a light pink (gag) and was as any princess's dress would be. Large. She had a small, sparkling tiara. The moon light caught it ever why she stepped. She had her head held high and she was ignoring Temari, like she hated every other female on the planet. I followed them to the Kazekage building and saw Gaara waiting out front. Sai, the blond, and the pink one (ha) where standing behind him. The pink one had a small smile on her face, but the princess didn't seem to realize that. "Princess Mimi" Gaara said, bowing to her.

Mimi then let out a smile that would bring any man to a shocked state. To bad Gaara wasn't any man. Sai didn't move or change, but the blond guy looked stunned. Gaara allowed a small smile to come to his lips and it made me grin. Then I felt eyes on me. I looked at Sai and sure enough, his eyes where locked on my shadowy figure. My eyes traveled back to the Princess. She was looking at Sai, then she looked up at me. A spark of fear filled her eyes and it turned into a full on flame. Gaara looked up at me as well. "Do not worry, Shadow is not here to hurt you" he said. But he said it like he was telling me not to, like it was a command.

I knew they couldn't see my face so I didn't give it any emotion. Gaara turned back to Mimi. "Come, let me show you inside" he said, holding out a hand to her. She reached out to grab it and I couldn't stop the growl that emitted from my throat. She looked back up at me and started pulling her hand back. Then I heard something. Someone crying. I stood up and turned away from them. I jumped down and ran to the sound. It was a teenage girl. She was wearing all black and was curled up in the corner of an ally. Why was it always an ally?

She didn't see me walking closer. "Are you okay?" I asked softly. She jerked and looked up at me with wide eyes. "Your...are you...the Shadow?" she asked. I nodded and a large smile came to her face. "I knew you where real! My mother said you where just made up by the Kazekage to scare people, but I knew you where real! I just knew!" She said, standing up. I blinked at her. So my first fan, huh? "What's your name?" I asked. "Violet" she said. "Violet, why don't we go meat your mother?" I asked. She gasped slowly. "Yea! Lets go!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the road.

"Violet, slow down!" I said, trying to pry my arm from her iron grip. "No way! Not till we reach my house!" she cried, still not letting me go. When we did reach her house, she stopped me a bit away from the door. "Hold on. MOM!" she screamed, making me jump. There was an angry noise from with in the house and the door was ripped open. "What is it Violet!?" an older version of the teen asked. She froze when she saw me. "Who is this?" she asked. "Mom, this is Shadow" Violet said, waving an arm at me.

I just stood there as the woman sized me up. "This is not Shadow, this is just some random woman you tricked into _acting _like 'Shadow'" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "If that is true, then I was told to follow the wrong person" I turned and saw Sai standing a few meters away. I smiled at him. "What is this, a show you and your friends are putting on?" the mother asked. Sai slowly walked closer to me. I turned back to the woman. "Listen, this is no show. I do not have time for this. Listen to your daughter, she can be a good person if only you payed attention. As for you" I turned back to Sai.

"Let's play somewhere else" I jumped onto the nearest building and started running. I could hear him running close behind me. When I knew we where far enough away, I dropped down onto the road. Sai did the same, no emotion on his face. "Did Gaara send you after me?" I asked. He nodded. "He told me to keep you away from the Princess and to use any method to do so" Sai stated. "Oh really?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He didn't move. I stepped closer again. Still, nothing.

Only when I my face was about two inches from his, did I stop. "Why don't you back away from me?" I asked. "You do not frighten me" he said. I tilted my head to the side. I smiled, letting him get a flash of my fangs. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch but he did not move away. A small growl came from my throat. "Scared?" he shook his head.

"You should be"


	7. Chapter 7

"Scarlet!" I jerked back, as did Sai. I turned and saw what I knew was going to happen sooner or later. There, running across the roof tops, where my old friends Serena and Thoren. Two blundering idiots that don't know one thing about stealth or silence. Not unless you force it into them. Serena dropped down and started strangling me in a hug. "Serena-off-AIR!" I gasped, making her let go and giggle. Thoren came down and grinned at me. "Why are you two here!?" I whispered, glancing over at Sai. He was watching us with a confused look on his face.

"We wanted to keep you company! When we came back to the village and they told us what had happened, I walked out of there in a heart beat!" Serena said. "I thought it would e interesting" Thoren said with a shrug. "You two cant stay here, you must go back to the village" I said. "We cant" Thoren muttered. "What? Why not?" He looked at Serena. "When we walked out of there, we put our selves in exile with you" Serena said, bringing out her clam side. It did not last long.

She then turned to Sai. "Who's this?" she asked, looking him up and down. "Don't even think about it, you've been here for like five minuets" I said, standing in front of him. She glared at me for a moment before getting her happy back. "No matter! Now that where here, you can show us...what was his name?" she looked to Thoren with a smirk. "That...Gaara that made you drive your self into exile" Thoren said, smirking at me as well.

I sighed. There was simply no way around this. "Fine, but not tonight. That damn Princess he's to be married to showed up to night" Serena gasped. "Do we have a tragic love story on our hands!?" she asked, putting a hand on her heart. "Can I kill her?" Thoren asked, a hungry gleam in his eyes. "Looks like your guy is making a run for it" I turned and sure enough, Sai had run off. I sighed again. "He's going to tell Gaara about you two. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" I yelled, walking off.

"Wait! Scarlet!"

* * *

Sai burst into the room, slightly out of breath. "Sai, what happened!?" Sakura asked, running up and checking him for wounds. "I'm fine, two more have shown up" Sai said, his words directed at Gaara. He was sitting next to Mimi and the Princess started clinging to his sleeve. "Are they going to kill me?!" She asked softly. "I don't think so. Shadow said not to when the male asked if he could" Mimi gave a small squeak and hid her face in Gaara's arm.

"Do we have names and descriptions?" he asked. "The girl is Serena, she has short dark hair and green eyes. The man is Thoren, he has spiky, light brown hair and red eyes" Gaara nodded and started to turn to Mimi. "And Shadow, her name is really Scarlet. She got close enough so I could see long dark hair and blue eyes" They all stared at him. "Close enough?" Naruto asked. "Like a close range attack?" Sakura asked. "No. She stood close enough" he said.

All eyes went to Gaara. His mind was working at top speed. Had she planed on biting Sai as well? He could not let that happen. But he couldn't let his people be hurt by them either. They where going to strike again, at least Shadow would. What about the two new ones? Serena and Thoren? Where they going to only kill criminals? Would Shadow, now Scarlet, make them?

Would she be able to?

* * *

I dragged the two by there ears down the street. "What did I just get finished telling you two? No civilians! Criminals only!" I growled. "But why!? You've never cared before!" Serena asked, attempting to pull my hand from her head. "Because, if I plan on staying here, I want to be able to gain Gaara's trust, so i can get close to him. He is the Kazekage, remember!? I cant just go around killing his villagers! And neither will you two!" Thoren whimpered. "Come on, I wasn't going to-OW!- kill her!" he cried.

"I. Said. NO!" they both cringed at the last word, I was much stronger than then. They both knew that and did not plan on testing it any time soon. When we got to the place where I hid, I flung them up onto the roof. "Rip my damn ear off why don't ya?" Thoren muttered. I looked down at him. "Do you want me to?" I asked. He shook his head frantically and I chuckled. "Get inside, the sun will be up soon" my little shack was small, but it could hold up to five people.

"This is where you crash?" Serena asked. "It's off the beaten track. They don't use it any more and all I do is sleep here" I muttered, stepping inside. "That's so gay..." she grumbled, lying on the floor. She was so pissy about it, but she was out in seconds. As was Thoren. I shook my head. This was going to be a lot more fun now that they where here.

Sarcasm.


	8. Chapter 8

I rubbed my eyes. Serena and Thoren where both hanging off the side of the Kazekage tower. "Come on Scar- I mean Shadow! You know you want to!" Serena yelled. "No, I want you two to come down here so I can pound you into the sand!" I yelled back. Thoren laughed as she turned even paler than she already was. "I'm talking to you to, Thoren" I said, crossing my arms. He stopped laughing and they looked at each other. "If we come down now, will you still hurt us?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure yet, come down here and see what happens" I said, grinning at them. "I'm gonna stay up here" Thoren said, swinging upside down off of a window. "Me to" Serena said, smiling at me. I sighed. "If you wont come down...I'll come up!" I launched myself at them. They both screamed and dashed in different directions as I slammed into the wall of the building. A growl came from my throat as they both ran off. Which one should I go after?

* * *

The building suddenly started shaking. "What's that!?" Naruto asked, holding the wall for support. "Was that an earthquake?" Mimi asked, clinging to Gaara's arm. "No, it was to small" Kankuro said, moving to the window. He sighed. "No, not an earthquake..." he muttered. Gaara stood and stood next to his brother. There. Shadow had just dashed off in a random direction, seeming angry. "Do you think that the other two made her mad?" Kankuro asked. "It's possible" Sai said, coming to stand next to them.

Gaara looked over at Sai. Why had she taken an interest in him as well? Did they have the same blood type? Was that what attracted her? Gaara's blood type was AB. "Sai" he turned to look at Gaara. "What blood type are you?" Gaara asked. "A" Sai said. The Kazekage turned back to the window. So that wasn't it. What was it?

* * *

I went after Thoren, we was the good hider. If I caught up with him now, I could find Serena with no problems. "GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled, dashing after him. He screamed and kept running. Just as I was about to lunch forward, a wall of sand rose up in front of me, halting my steps. I growled at it as the smell assaulted my nose."What did I tell you before..." I hissed. "I'm not afraid of getting bitten by you" Gaara said, walking up behind me. He turned the wall into a dome with both of us trapped inside.

"You should be..." I said, turning my head to look at him. "What attracts you to me? Why did you bite me first?" he asked. Oh, so it was this old ticket, huh? I turned the rest of my body to him. "No one knows why we are attracted to those we bite. It's different for each person from the Blood Village. I just happen to be attracted to your blood" I said. "What about Sai?" he asked. My eyes widened slightly. "I have a certain...interest in him" I said, grinning. His eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?" I asked slowly. "If your going to bite any one, stick to me. I don't want any one else going through that" he said.

I looked at him for a moment. I know that he was starting to like when I bit him. It was his choice to go through this. "Okay then..." I muttered. "When you need to feed, don't go looking for someone else. Just come find me" the sand went back down and he turned to leave. "Gaara" I called, making him stop. "What?" he sounded angry. "Why are you letting me go? You could take me in, you could have me arrested and locked up forever, but your walking away" I said. He turned back to me.

"Shadow has grown. People talk about you, just whispers on the street. But crime is starting to slow and you have something to do with it. I would take you in, but with this wedding and Mimi getting here, I don't have time to worry about criminals. Your taking some of the stress off of my shoulders" he turned around and walked away from me. "What do they call me?" I asked. You could hear the small smile in his voice. 

"The Shadow of the Sand Village."


	9. Chapter 9

Serena moaned. I looked down at her bloody, mangled form and smirked. Thoren hung from the ceiling of our shack, blood flowing from his mouth. I knew they would both be starving when they woke, so it was time to go hunting. That's what I've been calling my late night killing of criminals. Serena started to move and her eyes opened. They where black. "Stay here. I'll get you some food" her mouth opened a bit and she ran her tongue across her fangs.

I closed the door behind me and dropped to the street. It took me a wile, but I found a mugger and a thief for Serena and Thoren to feed from. After knocking them both out, I dragged the criminals back to the little shack we stayed in. I opened the door and saw Serena and Thoren where both standing in the darker corners with black eyes that reflected the dim light filtering through the cracks in the walls. They let out low hisses as I walked in. I tossed the two men at them and they both jumped forward.

Serena was a neat eater, where Thoren ripped open the thief's neck. Blood splattered across my face as Thoren licked the thick substance from the mans dismembered jugular. "I hope you know, you are going to clean that up Thoren" I said, crossing my arms. Serena looked up from the corpse and smiled at me. "Good thing I'm not a messy eater!" She giggled and I shook my head. Thoren looked up, blood covering the lower part of his face. "Where should I put the body?" he asked, licking his lips. "Put it somewhere easily found" I said, walking out onto the roof. I looked out over the village. "When was the last time you fed?" Serena asked, walking up behind me.

I shrugged. "A few days?" She looked at me. "What's the longest you've ever gone with out feeding?" she asked. "Two weeks" I muttered. Her jaw dropped. "I've only gone like four days" Thoren said, walking up next to Serena. "You gonna find someone soon?" she asked. I remembered what Gaara had told me. For his sake, I needed to hold off for a few more days. "I will, not yet though" I said, glancing up at the sky. "What's that?" Serena asked. "What?" Thoren said, looking around.

"Don't you hear that? It's two people, talking. Well, a girl talking, the guy was talking" she said. "Lead us there" I said. She nodded and starting heading in the direction of the sound. Thoren and I followed closely behind her. She ran in the direction of the Kazekage tower. We followed her up onto a near by building and by then, we all hear it. Serena had the best hearing so it was no surprise that she could hear it from our hiding place. It was Gaara and Mimi. She was going on and on about whatever and Gaara looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

Thoren shook his head at the Princesses babbling and Serena glared at the girl. "Why do I have a sudden hatred for her?" Serena asked. "I don't know but your not alone" Thoren said, covering his ears with the palms on his hands. I just watched them closely. Mimi was hugging his arm, her mouth moving a mile a minuet. Gaara looked mildly annoyed. He also looked very tired. Would he be happy if I interrupted? Only one way to find out. "I'll be right back" I said, smiling. "I don't like the look on your face" Thoren said, uncovering his ears.

I jumped onto the side of the building and climbed up behind them. Gaara seemed to realize something wasn't right and he shushed Mimi. "What is it?" she asked. "I think it's Shadow" he said, his back still to me. I could see it in my head, his eyes slowly scanning his village for anything that was not suppose to be there. I chuckled and they both turned quickly to face me. Mimi whimpered and hid halfway behind Gaara. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I could tell he was happy to be rid if Mimi's voice for more then two seconds.

"Just out for a late night stroll, thought I'd visit" I said, still smiling. His eyes narrowed at me. "Mimi" she looked up at him. "Go back inside, I'll be in soon" he said. I was standing next to the door and she just looked at me. So I rolled my eyes and moved farther away from it. She ran over, ripped the door open, and slammed it behind her. You could here her calling for help. Gaara let out breath and turned back to the village. I walked up and stood next to him. "Why are you really here?" he asked. I looked down to where Serena and Thoren where. Serena nodded eagerly and Thoren just shrugged.

"I saw you up here and thought I'd stop by, give you a moment of peace from that girls talking" I said, leaning against the railing. Gaara didn't say anything for a wile. "Are you...hungry?" he asked, making me look over at him. He was watching me out of the corner of his eye. "No, I can go a few more days" I said, looking back at my friends. Serena was glaring at me and Thoren had a look that said 'Just do it'. I narrowed my eyes at them both and stood up strait. "I should get going. See ya" I said, about to jump off.

"Wait" Gaara grabbed my arm. I looked back at him. "Why don't you just deal with it now? I'm going to be doing a lot of work with the wedding and I wont have time in a few days" he said. I turned to face him. My eyes drifted down to my friends. They where gone. "Very well" I muttered. The sooner I did this, the sooner I could keep those two in line. I moved closer to Gaara and pushed the neck of his Kazekage robes away from his skin. He stiffened as I leaned down. My fangs grazed his skin lightly, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

I let my fangs break his skin and blood flowed into my mouth. My hand came up and grabbed his hair. I pulled his head to the side and the blood started flowing freely. Gaara slowly started to get weak. "Shadow..." he whispered. I didn't move. "Scarlet..." he said. I pulled away. "How do you know my name?" I asked, holding him at arms length. "Sai told me" he said, his eyes blinking slowly. I tilted my head to the side. I would have to remember to slap Serena later.

Gaara started to sway. I pulled him close, just as he was starting to fall forward. "Don't worry, the dizziness will go away after a wile" I said softly. He nodded weakly. I looked over at the door.

It had opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Mimi opened her mouth and screamed. Gaara jumped back and I launched myself from the building. I landed on the sand and took off running as fast as I could, not using my inhuman speed. "Hey, what happened?" Serena asked, running next to me. "Mimi happened" I said, slowing down a bit. She scowled at the ground. "I bet that was dramatic" Thoren said, running on my other side. "Understatement" I mumbled, stopping suddenly. They both skidded a bit before stopping them selves. "What is it?" Serena asked, seeing the horrified look on my face. "It cant be...my...he's...here" I whispered. "Oh my god..." she whispered, realizing what I was muttering about. "Yup" Thoren sighed. "Daddy's back"

* * *

"Lord Kazekage" Gaara looked up from his papers. "There is a man here from the Village hidden in the Blood. He wishes to speak with you" the ANBU said. Gaara nodded and an older man walked in. He didn't waist any time and got strait to the point. "I am aware that your village is playing host to a killer known as Shadow, is it not?" Gaara nodded. "That girl, is my daughter Scarlet" he said. Gaara looked up at him. There where noticeable resemblances. He had the thick dark hair and the pail skin. But his eyes where green instead of blue.

"I wish to find her and bring her back to our village. However, this will be no easy task. I know of her friends that have followed her here and I cannot bring them all back alone. That is why I wish to ask if I can bring in a few Blood Village Ninja to bring them back" Should he? Would they to need to feed as Shadow and the others do? It would be putting his people in danger, and that he could not allow. "I'm sorry, but I know of your villages thirst. I cannot let more of your village into mine. I will let you command a few Sand shinobi to help you get her under control" the mans eyes narrowed but he nodded. It was a single, sharp nod.

The man turned to leave, but he stopped just in front of his door. "I know what my daughter did to you" and he walked out. The ANBU came back in. "Follow him. Do not allow any more Blood ninja into the village." he nodded and dissipated into a cloud of smoke. Gaara turned and glanced out the windows of his office. He put a hand to the bandage around his neck. Mimi had panicked and wanted him to go to the hospital.

But he knew what to do and simply fixed it him self. He had sent her off to bed with promises that he would be there soon. That had been about an hour ago. He should get going before she got up and came to get him. Gaara stood and walked over to his door with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I was crouched on top of a building, my friends at my sides. We watched in silence as the few sand ninja gathered around my father. There was fear in the air, so thick you could almost swim in it. They feared my father. They where right to. "You all know who Shadow is right?" he called. There was a few mumbled yeas and he grinned. "Very well. Now, you must not attack these people head on. You need to use stealth and cunning. They are very...distracted people so they might toy with you, but just stay calm, keep your head, and we shall be successful" they all nodded once. "That's freaky, who nods at the same time like that?" Thoren whispered.

I glared at him, but said nothing. They all scattered, my father as well. We stood up and looked at each other.

The hunt begins.


	11. Listen up please

**Listen guys, I just got fucked over by my mother. She says I'm grounded for a month, so I wont be able to upload unless I can get it past her somehow or if I'm at school, or if she has some sort of small, shriveled up black heart. I'm over the fucking edge and I'm really trying to keep my cool.**

**I am so pissed, if she says anything else to me, I'm not gonna take it. Just a warning. **

**Updates will be slow.**

**Love you all**

**Thanks**

**-Insanity**


	12. Chapter 12

We managed to kill ten more criminals in the past three nights. It's been a bit more active then normal, but we all managed to kill them without being spotted my the sand ninja. We met back at the hide out. "Tonight was kinda boring" Serena said. "Speak for your self, I was running around all night" Thoren huffed. I smiled at them. My night had been relatively quiet, but I wasn't going to tell Thoren that now. "Scarlet, can we have a day off?" Serena asked. "A day off?" I muttered, slightly confused. "Yea, like go to a club or something!" Thoren said. Should we? It would be risky because of the hunt they had out for us. But it couldn't be that bad...

"If you want, I will allow you to have a night off. But I am going to keep...working..." I said, crossing my arms. "Yay!" Serena squealed, hugging me. This surprised me and I stumbled back, falling to the floor. Serena laughed as I pushed her off of me and Thoren smiled. "You still need to be careful, I doubt the sand ninja will take a day off" I said, standing. "Understood!" Serena said happily. "Now get some sleep, I know I'm gonna need it if I'm working alone tomorrow..." I muttered, lying down. The others did the same and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up alone. A note was next to my head.

_Shadow,_

_I dragged Thoren out to shop for clothes. _

_We wont be back until dawn_

_Bye,_

_Serena_

I smiled and set the note down. "Time to get to work..." I sighed and walked out onto the roof. The sky was filled with stars and a large full moon hung over the village. A smile came to my lips as I walked down the street. The night was quiet, no sound reaching my ears. "Hmm...maybe I should have gone with them..." I whispered, not wanting to disturb the night."YOU!" I turned quickly and saw a sand ninja. I smiled again and crossed my arms. "Finally, some fun..." I muttered. His eyes narrowed as he ran at me. I didn't move as he came closer. Just as his hand reached out to grab me, I twisted him around pined him against a wall.

"A frontal attack will never work..." I whispered. He smirked and my eyes widened. I jumped away, just as a puppet came flying at me from behind. Puppet? There was a person here who used puppets? Hmm... Then the guy with the purple face make up ran out, chakra strings attached to his fingers that connected the to puppet. What was his name? He glared at me and I grinned. "Nice try. Not many people can sneak up at me" I said, crossing my arms. His eyes narrowed. "I know what you did to my brother! I will be the one to capture you!" The puppet flew at me again and I jumped onto a roof. Another came up behind me and I jumped away.

Then a third came up from the ground and I jumped once again. "There fast..." I muttered. He smirked at this and two of them flew at me. I jumped up, but there was another puppet. It slammed into me and I fell to the ground. "Damn..." I groaned, putting a hand to my side. Blood leaked from a shallow cut. "Wow, you actually got a hit." I said, standing. He smirked again and came forward. I didn't move. I wanted to see what he would do. But he stopped and my eyes narrowed. Then a terrible pain spread through my body and I fell to my knees.

Poison.

"I bet you figured out what's happened." he said. I hissed at him. But my strength was gone and I fell to the ground. He walked up to me and kicked my ribs, sending me flying into a wall. "Ow..." I whispered. I was no long able to move, thanks to the poison. "Scarlet!" Serena. She came up behind the guy and hit him, knocking him out. The other ninja had left, probably to get backup. Thoren and Serena came int view. "What happened to her?" Serena asked, looking over at Thoren. "Poison" he said softly. "What are we going to do? We cant just take her, the poison will kill her if we do" Serena said. Thoren looked thoughtful. "We have to leave her here..." he said quietly.

Serena looked down at me with sad eyes. I tried to nod, but my head would only move about half an inch. They saw it, I could see it in there eyes. Thoren stood and he pulled Serena to her feet. "We'll find you sooner or later, just stay alive" Thoren said. I couldn't move but I really wanted to smack him. When I saw him next, if I can move, I'll hit him. They ran off just as other ninja showed up. "Wow, did Kankuro take her out?" one asked. "He must have, but who took him out?" another asked. "She must have before the poison kicked in. Come on, we need to get her back before the poison kills her" they lifted me up and started running.

* * *

I was chained to a wall, in a cell. The room was dark, only the light from a torch out side the bars of my cell. The sound of foot steps echoed through the air, coming up to my cell. I looked up. They had given me the antidote to the poison, but it was only just starting to wear off. I could still barely move. A figure walked up to the bars and unlocked the door. I knew who it was.

Gaara.


	13. Chapter 13

Gaara walked up to me slowly. He sighed. "Did you even try to fight?" he asked. "He's...your brother...I couldn't...hurt him" I said. "How do you know that he is my brother?" he asked. "Smell..." I whispered. He just looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Brothers...poison..." I muttered, trying to raise my head. He steps closer and grabs my chin, raising my eyes to his. I wanted to ask what he wanted, but my mouth would not move. I could only watch his eyes as they practically read my soul. He leaned forward until I could feel his lips brush against mine. I wanted to pull away, to tell him no, to do something to make him stop.

But thanks to his brother, I couldn't move.

Gaara's eyes closed and he sighed. "They sent me down here to interrogate you..." he said. God I wish he hadn't spoken. Every time his mouth moved, his lips touched mine. "But I think that I should let you go..." he whispered. Finally, my mouth moved. "Why is that?" I asked weakly. His lips twitched up a bit. "Remember what I said" His eyes bored into mine and I couldn't blink. "You...cant..." I said softly. He frowned. "Why not?" god I wish he would just listen and stop talking! "The poison...paralyzed me...I cant..." I couldn't take it any more. If I said one more word, I would lose it and kiss him. That could not happen, not now, not ever.

"I understand..." he moved back a bit so this time our lips didn't touch, thank God. His hands reached up and undid the chains. What the hell? I know he heard me, what was he thinking? When he let the other chain from my wrist, I fell forward, right into his arms. A groan escaped my lips as his arms came around me. "I know your confused, I'll explain later" he picked me up bridal style and left the cell. I didn't pay much attention to where we were until cold air hit my face. I turned my head slowly and saw that we where on the roof. Why where we here? Was he gonna throw me off the side?

But then two figures appeared in front of him. "When will the poison wear off?" Thoren asked. "It should be gone by sundown tomorrow. My brother made this poison. She's lucky she got to the tower before it killed her" He moved forward and slid me into Thoren's arms. Serena came over and looked down at me with a smile. She moved some hair that had fallen into my face. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon" she whispered. "That reminds me, I wanted to know where you guys stayed" Gaara said.

"Why?" Thoren growled. I lifted my hand slowly and rested it on his chest, as a sign to tell him to back the hell off. He looked down at me but said nothing. "I want to give you a better place to...set up shop, so to speak" I didn't have to look at him to know he had a small smile on his face. There was a moment of silence and they all looked to me. I nodded weakly and they looked at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Thoren set me down on a large bed with soft sheets. He took off my cloak and hung it on the bed frame. "Serena and I will be back soon, we just need to talk to Gaara for a minute" he said softly. I nodded and he walked out. Thoren has always been an older brother for me. A memory flashed through my mind from when I was about four.

Serena and I where running across the front lawn of my house. There was a little boy, about a year older then us, walking down the street holding his mothers hand. He looked over at us and we stopped. Serena ran over to them and I could here her ask if he could play. He looked up at his mother with his big red eyes and she nodded. He smiled and ran over to us. Serena came back over and I hid behind her, watching him closely. "It's okay Scarlet! This is Thoren! His mommy works with mine at the ice cream shop!" Serena said happily. He smiled at me and I moved out from behind her. For the rest of the day, we played ninja.

From then on, we where friends. We played almost every day. Him, Serena, and I where all put on the same team when we became ninja. A small smile came to my lips as I thought about us. Our friendship. Everything we've been through. The door opened and I turned my head. It was Gaara. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "You will be safe here. I plan on making your father leave, so it will be easier for you three to get back to work" he said. I nodded once.

His hand reached out, like he was going to touch my face. But he stopped and his hand went back down. "I will try to keep in touch" and with that he stood and walked out. A moment later, Serena came in. She ran over and jumped on the bed next to me. Her arms came around me and she snuggled into my stomach. My eyes narrowed. "Serena...when I get better...I'm going to punch you..." I muttered. She just giggled and held me tighter. Then Thoren walked in and shook his head.

"Serena, let go of her." he said, walking over and sitting on the bed. She frowned but did as told. "Can I...sit up?" I asked. They helped me lean against the mountain of pillows that adorned the bed. "Where are we?" I asked. "Some underground tunnel system that's been made to live in. It has entrances to all over the village!" Serena said. "Gaara gave us a map of the place" Thoren said. I nodded slowly and Thoren sighed. "We should get to sleep" Thoren said. Serena frowned again. "But..." her eyes got wide and she stuck out her lip.

Thoren's eyes widened. I know he can never say no to that face. "Serena...you need to sleep" I said. She looked over at me and sighed. "Okay...I'll come see you first thing in the morning!" She said, hugging me. I allowed her to do this. She pulled away and smiled at me before running out the door. Thoren sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't understand why Gaara did this for us" he muttered, looking over at me. I didn't say anything. I had an idea, but I didn't want to tell him. Thoren stared at me for a minute, then he stood. "I'm gonna make sure she's sleeping. Good night" I nodded to him as he walked out.

When Thoren was gone, my mind went to Gaara. Why did he do this for us? Did anyone else know about this place? Was he setting us up? Would he show up in the middle of the day and take us all back? He didn't seem the type to do that, but I didn't know him that well so there was no way to be sure. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Scarrrrrrrrrlet" Serena whispered. I cracked open my left eye. "What?" I asked. "Time to wake up! I'm sure your eager to explore the tunnels and get back to work, huh?" she asked, smiling at me. I grinned and sat up. My body was finally obeying my commands and I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "I can move...finally..." I muttered. "Good, because that means I don't have to work as hard!" she said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and stood. Thoren walked in and smiled at me. "Good, your able to move again" he said. "Yea, yea, you don't have to work as hard" I said, grabbing my cloak.

He grinned and walked out with me behind him. Serena walked...well, more like skipped after us. "This is the entrance we came through last night, it leads up into an abandoned building" Thoren said, showing me a square with a wooden cover in the ceiling. There was an old, wooden ladder leading up to it. "We wont have to deal with anyone coming into the building, people think its haunted" Serena said. "Except teenagers..." I muttered. "Where teenagers" Thoren said. "You know what I mean" I growled, crossing my arms.

He chuckled. "Yea, teens have been known to try and get in here. But the only way in or out is through a large hole in the roof" I nodded and turned to Serena. "It's like it was made just for us" she said, looking up at the square. "Yea, well it's time for us to get to work" I said, putting my cloak on. She smiled and nodded. I looked over at Thoren, he gave me a shingle, sharp nod.

"Then lets get to it"

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, waiting for the ANBU to appear. There was a knock at the door. "Enter" Gaara said. It opened and Kankuro walked in. "Hey little brother, any news on Shadow?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Gaara shook his head and his brother sighed. "How did she get away in the first place? My poison was meant to paralyze her for at least six hours." he said. "She was gone before I got there" Gaara said simply, sitting back and crossing his arms. "I don't get it...there was no sign that she broke anything...it was all unlocked. Someone must have helped her" Kankuro said, turning to Gaara.

"Her friends must have stolen the keys and gotten her out. Like you said, your poison would have left her paralyzed" Gaara stated. His older brother glared at the floor for a minute. "Your probably right. I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow" Kankuro walked out. Then ANBU walked in after him. "Lord Kazekage, I cannot find the man from the Blood Village" he said. "What?" Gaara asked. Couldn't find him? Where would he have gone? "It's as if he has left the village" the ANBU said. Gaara sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Very well, you may go" the ANBU nodded and left.

First Gaara had to lie to his brother, then he cant find a man who he talked to a few days ago. Not to mention the wedding coming up. There was another knock at the door, but this person didn't wait for him to say anything. It was Mimi. Gaara held back a groan as she walked up to his desk. "So...do they know how Shadow got out?" she asked softly. "They think that her friends got her out" he said, going back to his work. "Oh...it's getting late...are you gonna come to bed?" she asked. He looked up at her and saw she was wearing a pink nightgown.

Gaara let out a sigh and stood. "Very well" he muttered. She smiled and he walked around his desk. Mimi hugged his arm as they walked out of his office and down the hall. _What would it feel like to have Shadow do this? _Gaara thought. This shocked him, why was he thinking about Shadow that way?! He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, trying banishing all thoughts off Shadow...

Or what it would be like to hold her.


	14. Chapter 14

I was on the roof of a near by building. There where teenagers, just as I knew there would be. But there was one I knew. Violet. She was in a group of five people, not including her. Three guys. Two girls. They where talking about a way to get in. Violet was standing a bit away from the others with a glare and crossed arms. "This is stupid...I bet Shadow could get in..." She muttered. A guy turned to her. "Oh my God Violet, let it go!" he said, glaring at her. I narrowed my eyes. But she just glared right back and he rolled his eyes.

A girl looked over at her and whispered to the other. They both smirked and Violet turned her glare at them. I dropped down into the shadow of the building I was on. Violet's head turned toward me and she stared in my direction. A smiled came to my face as I got an idea. So I walked out where they could see me. Violet smiled. "Hello Violet. These friends of yours?" I asked. They all quickly turned and got wide eyes. "Is that..." a guy whispered. I smiled and they all gasped. "Hey Shadow!" Violet said, running up to me. I smiled at her.

"Hey, why are you trying to get in there?" I asked. No one said anything. I crossed my arms and a guy stepped up. "We hear this place was haunted and we wanted to find out, but we cant get in" he said. He was the ring leader, I could tell by the way he carried himself. "I don't think you should go in there" I said. "And why is that?" another guy asked. I looked at him but said nothing. They all waited for me to say something. I sighed and looked over at Violet. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Violet, you guys can't get into the building " I whispered, glancing over at the other teens. "Why not? Is it really haunted?!" She asked, her eyes widening. "No, this place is just..." I looked to the sky. Should I tell her? Could I trust Violet? "You just can't. Its not safe" I said finally. She frowned, not satisfied with my answer. "Hey! Vi! I think where in!" A guy called, ripping off a board from a blocked door way. I hissed and pinned him against the wall. "You cannot go in there!" I snarled. His eyes where wide and his jaw had dropped. "Shadow! What are you doing!?" Violet yelled, running over to me.

"What's so bad about this building that we cant go in?" another guy asked, looking pissed. I glared at him, making him go silent. I let the other one go and stepped away from him. Violet was watching me, confused. I glanced over at her and said the only thing that would help. "When you die in there...I will not save your corpse" there eyes widened and I jumped onto the roof of the building. I was out of sight, but I could still hear them. "Fuck that! I'm out!" the last guy said. This was the first time he had spoken. "Yea, I'm leaving to. Shadow's right, we shouldn't go in there" Violet said.

No one said anything for a wile. Then the third guy started walking away. Violet walked off as well, heading in a different direction. The others spoke for a wile, then they left. Good, I wouldn't want to tell Gaara why four teens had gone missing. Not after he had given us the building.

I sighed and dropped inside, landing next to the entrance to our tunnels. When I got inside, a smell hit me. Of course.

HE had to be here.

"Hello Scarlet" he said, walking out of the shadows.

"Hello Father"


End file.
